<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protection by Anumshipsall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743273">Protection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall'>Anumshipsall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nathan makes a great bodyguard, Near Death Experiences, Open Ending, Sudden confession, Warren is bad at lying, borrowing movies, excuses to talk, jeffershit, movie nights and junk food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple plan, get the evidence to put Jefferson behind bars... so how did Warren end up with a pistol pointed to his face.<br/>Warren barely escaped death from the aid of an unlikely person, Nathan Prescott.</p><p>Aka Warrens bad at lying and Nathan is there to save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in my head for a while so I tried writing it.<br/>Ah man I love writing things for life is strange whilst listening to the music used for the games.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a simple plan, it really was. One distracts and the others find the evidence but oh shit did Warren fuck up and boy did this fuck up lead him to a dangerous situation. Warren gulped as he stared at Mr Jefferson, a teacher at his school, pointing a pistol straight at him.</p><p>Warren recalled how he even managed to get himself in this situation.<br/>
He remembers waking up that day like no other, except ever since Max and Chloe decided he was trustworthy enough to know about Mr Jefferson owning a bunker and kidnapping girls situation, he hasn't stopped resenting the teacher. He woke up feeling disgust at the thought of a monster like that being able to disguise himself so cunningly as a teacher. Just like on Monday, he woke up this Friday feeling angry that he couldn't just report Jefferson's ass to the cops, Max and Chloe had repeatedly told him no one would believe their words over the teachers and not to mention Jefferson knew how to cover his tracks.</p><p>It made Warren sick to think how long Jefferson had been doing this to be so good at covering every track that could lead him to jail. Getting out of his bed to freshen up, Warren shook his heads to think more clearly. Today would be different though, they had a proper plan now and the best part he didn't know Warren also knew his secret, they could use this to their advantage.</p><p>The plan was for Chloe and Max to enter the bunker where Jefferson did his disgusting things and collect all the evidence they could to frame his ass. They would do it last period as Jefferson would be too busy in his lesson to get in their way but the plan was still risky so they kept Warren in the school as a distraction and a look out for if Jefferson suddenly left early. Max didn't want to miss the whole day in case Jefferson caught on and didn't know how many times the teacher would leave throughout the day to check the bunker. This made the plan solid, everything was in place, they had everything already sorted from the day before. </p><p>Warren was in position at the entrance of Jefferson's classroom. He needed to start a useless conversation with the teacher to confirm he'd stay there, they couldn't risk their lives with someone that smart. Warren snapped out of his thoughts once he saw the teacher approach him with a sickeningly sweet smile. </p><p>Warren had to bite his tongue and force a smile before starting a conversation with the teacher, "Heeey Mr Jefferson."</p><p>The taller man stopped right in front of Warren replying quickly, "Well hello Warren, to what do I owe this visit from a top science student?" </p><p>Warren hated the man knew who he was even though before Max he hadn't known much on the teacher, did he keep a close eye on all of the students.<br/>
"Oh I was just trying out different things so I came here to uh see if I should sign up for photography lessons." Warren answered making up the lie on the spot.</p><p>Jefferson cocked up his left eyebrow with confusion as he asked to clarify what he has heard, "You want to try photography?"</p><p>"Yeah why not, right? I'm curious." Warren answered simply, not knowing where this conversation would be going now he had Jefferson's full attention. Warren was known to be bad at lying and in a moment of panic he pulled out a picture of Max from his phone, it wasn't creepy, he had a picture of all his friends on there. With sweaty hands he added, "Uh.. What about this one here, how does it look?" </p><p>"Hmm interesting" Jefferson replied leaning in closer to look at the photo on Warren's phone, on instinct of the man in front of him Warren took a wary step back, luckily Jefferson didn't comment instead carried on, " the picture itself I apologise to say is horrible but the subject in this matter has very natural, beautiful expressions and makes the background almost better just by being in it. Max would make an amazing model."</p><p>Warren could feel the anger boiling up in his body, knowing what he did to his "models" and hearing Max's name next to it made Warren loose it. He couldn't hold back his words as he spat out, "Don't you say her name."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Jefferson questioned, eyes now fully focused on him.</p><p>"Max will never be one of your "models." Warren growled, putting extra emphasis on model. They stood there staring at each other, Warren more glaring than staring.</p><p>It was then when Jefferson clocked on to why the brunette was acting so weird, "Ah I see" Jefferson's fake smile was now gone, turning into a sinister smirk, "You also know, no doubt Max told you?" When Warren didn't answer Jefferson carried on, "Why all the hatred, it's not like two teenagers like you could do anything about it. Who would believe the things I've done to all those innocent girls." Jefferson saying the last part slower.</p><p>Warren had to hold onto whatever self control he had into not punching the disgusting man in front of him, Jefferson looked so pleased knowing he was getting under the brunettes skin. It was irked Warren to know ends just thinking about what went on in his deranged mind, the pleasure he got from doing this. He wanted to scare the other and make him feel terror like his victims would have, so without thinking Warren said, "You'll see, you'll get what you deserve."</p><p>The smirk on Jefferson's face was now gone. It worked.. however Jefferson now knew that they might have a plan to take him down. The teacher didn't say anything more and instead made his way hastily back to his classroom, straight to his laptop.</p><p>That was when Warren really started to panic, this psychopath had camera's in the bunker. Of course he would, doing such a criminal thing. Warrens could feel the sweat already dropping from his forehead at the thought he might've just messed this whole thing up, it terrified him more that he might've just put his friends lives in danger. </p><p>Warren took his phone out with inhuman speed and made a beeline towards his next class. Each second the phone wasn't answered made the dread in Warren increase, should he leave right now and see if they were okay? He had already changed direction and was heading towards the schools exit, right then his phone beeped.</p><p>"Warren?" Max's angelic voice answered.</p><p>"Oh thank god Max I thought something went wrong." Warren exhaled, his panic now decreasing.</p><p>The line went silent for a few seconds making Warren gulp as he awaited the girls response.<br/>
"We couldn't do it... Before we entered the stairway to the bunker Chloe spotted multiple cameras but it's not all bad. Chloe knows how to switch them all off and same time next week we'll put this monster behind bars." Max finished enthusiastically. The only thing was they didn't know what Warren had now revealed to Jefferson. Okay so he didn't know about the plan, that was good, still Warren thought about the threat he had given the teacher... He thought about whether he should tell the two girls or not.</p><p>Warren decided not to mention how he might've single-handedly messed up the whole plan, rather he thought it be best if he kept it to himself. The teacher knows of Max and hasn't done anything being too cocky, the man thought he was invincible and that would be his downfall. Warren decided he would be fine for another week.</p><p>Coughing the thoughts away Warren replied with the same energy as Max, "Okay yeah as long as you guys are safe and we stop him before he harms anyone else. So where you headed now?"</p><p>"I'm going to stay at Chloe's till Monday to avoid sneaking back and getting caught or questioned." Max stated. It was a well known thing at Blackwell, many students sneaked out or sneaked people in and most are successful but for those who are caught, they are punished severely.</p><p>It was Friday today, just three days till the gangs back together Warren thought to himself. There was also some Blackwell party hosted by the vortex club tonight for all students to go and get drunk of their asses, not Warrens cup of tea but he would've gone if Max wanted to go. Guess it's back to class then his dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small fork in Warren's plan, he forgot he wanted to order some food out today, even if it meant he had to drive all the way there.<br/>
Food now in his hands, Warren locked his car making the short walk towards the boys dormitory. Creaking the door open Warren felt a shiver go down his spine at the site of the now quiet, empty hallway. For some reason most of the lights were off adding to the creepy atmosphere already created. He figured it was because everyone was at the party.</p><p>Warren shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, putting a chip in his mouth he proceeded to walk his way to his room which was at the other end of the hallway. It was only half way there Warren heard the dormitory doors slowly creak open, he wouldn't have turned around if it weren't for his instinct telling him otherwise. What Warren saw stopped him right on his heels, fear etching each and every corner of his body. </p><p>It was Jefferson and he wasn't alone, he brought a gun, but there was no way he would be stupid enough to shoot that on school property. He'd get caught, Warren tried to think positively as his eyes stayed glued to the gun. Warren didn't notice but Jefferson had started slowly making his way towards the brunette, once he looked away from the gun and to the teachers face the blood was all drained from Warren's face.</p><p>Jefferson's eyes were soulless, it was like looking straight at a black hole, his smile eerily cold. Warren almost thought he was seeing a ghost coming to claim his soul which wasn't a complete lie. For the first few steps Jefferson made Warren couldn't move, he was frozen in place from the fear and seeing as no one was in the doors as well as now seeing the gun had a silencer on it just added to his terror. He didn't want to die here not like this, he hadn't even been on a date yet however the most important thing he hasn't done yet is put this monster behind bars and that thought right there gave his legs the jump start they needed.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Warren threw the food he was holding at the direction of Jefferson and made a run for his dorm room, once he could get inside he'd be able to lock Jefferson out and block the door with whatever was in his room. </p><p>Jefferson almost growling as he wiped the burger bun off his face giving Warren the time he needed to stop at his door and search his pockets for the keys. Putting both hands in his pockets Warren almost had a heart attack right then and there.. Where the fuck were his keys?! Warren started panicking hard, common sense leaving him fast as he quickly scanned the floor around him.</p><p>Warren looked back at Jefferson to see he was back to making his way towards Warren, this time Warren could feel the anger radiating from his body and he already knew he was a dead man. Come on Warren use the thing that got you a ticket here so young. In a few seconds Warren's brain started working in overdrive as he flashed over all the ways he might be able to come out of this alive yet the chances seemed thin and Jefferson was closing in on him fast. It was almost like he was hunting a prey, he was obviously enjoying watching the fear and panic on Warren grow, maybe that's why he hasn't shot him already, Jefferson knows Warren's doomed and cornered.</p><p>All plans gone Warren once again was looking around for anything he could use till he saw something that he would risk his life on. The door opposite his was Nathan Prescott's and the light inside was seeping through the gaps indicating the boy was inside.<br/>
Jefferson, just like Warren had previously, thought everyone would be at the Blackwell party.</p><p>As Warren took big step towards the other's dorm room, he instantly started rapidly slamming his knuckle at the door praying to whatever entity was watching him to let this save him.</p><p>Warren heard a deep laugh and turned his head right to the now way too close Jefferson.<br/>
"No one's here except you and me Warren. I would've already killed you already but the expressions dancing across your face are simply delightful, if only I had my camera. How about this? You quietly come with me to the bunker for some "photos" and I won't make your death painful." Jefferson mocked almost like he was certain the boy would give in to his fetish.</p><p>Warren at this comment knocked harder and faster till his knuckles were all red, finally he heard the door click open and out came the absolutely pissed off face of Nathan. Warren had never wanted to see Nathan more than he had now. </p><p>"Graham I'm about to beat the shit out of you for disturbing me at this time." Nathan stated angrily. Warren didn't even bat an eye at Nathan's threat rather he pushed as hard as he could at the unsuspecting boy into his own room. They both fell, Warren on top of Nathan but he jumped straight back up and locked Nathan's door with speed he didn't know he had.</p><p>With the door locked Warren let out the breath he knew he had been holding from the moment he saw Jefferson. Forgetting who's room he was in Warren turned around and was reminded when Nathan grabbed his collar, slamming his back straight to the door he had just locked. The fear peaked back in with his back now exposed to the door, he knew a gun like that would be able to push a bullet through these doors.</p><p>"Give me a good enough reason to not just bleed you out here right now." Nathan growled, nostrils flaring out in anger.</p><p>Warren again wasn't quite as scared of Nathan beating him up compared to the bullets that could come flying through as soon as Jefferson starts shooting the door. He didn't know how he could convince Nathan Prescott about a teacher trying to shoot him with a gun, he'd just call him crazy, beat him up and then throw him back out there with the psycho. </p><p>Warren couldn't stop the dam form breaking, it was only a few run of tears but he couldn't hold it back. He could see the disgust and confusion on Nathan's face as the boy watched him cry and attempt to form a explanation through it all, "I- He has a gun. Wanted to kill me. Don't send me out there. Please Nathan, he'll kill me." Warren attempted to explain. He just wanted the boy to let him explain fully and to remove his vice like grip off his collars.</p><p>Warren doesn't know what it was that convinced the Nathan Prescott but the boy let his collar go and made a slow walk towards his bed. Nathan grabbed some box and with no hesitation dashed the box at Warren, Nathan knew Warren wouldn't catch it. Warren noticed from the smirk on Nathan's face when Warren let out an "ow" and touched his head from the sting. Warren first made his way towards the couch in front of Nathans bed and sat on it then he looked down at the box.</p><p>To his surprise it was a box of tissue, Nathan Prescott showing him humanity, a teacher with a gun trying to kill him, too much crazy shit was happening to Warren today. Warren raised an eyebrow in question towards the boy on the bed.</p><p>"Wipe your tears, pussy." Nathan mocked, "now explain the fucks going on." </p><p>When Warren was first told about Jefferson he was also told about the location of the bunker he did all his disgusting photographs in and who it belonged to. It was owned by the Prescott's, at the time Warren felt something in him ready to beat Nathan up, instead of it the other way around but Max was quick to inform him the younger Prescott had nothing to do with this and it was more likely he didn't even know his father was allowing such a thing.
Warren didn't question how she knew for certain and believed her.</p><p>Warren was quick in his explanation of the main parts of what Jefferson has really been doing at this school and he decided to include his fathers involvement after the door was barricaded, not wanting to see Nathan Prescott even more enraged than normal.</p><p>Nathan looked almost completely indifferent even though Warren could swear he saw something akin to concern flash across Nathan's eyes, it was quick and gone immediately. Warren knew Nathan had some humanity in there no matter how hard he tried to cover it with his anger issues.</p><p>"Fine, whatever. Help me push this cupboard to the door and then explain it better than that mess of an explanation." Nathan sighed out.</p><p>Warren nodded with relief with Nathan's willingness to help him, honestly if the boy in red refused this Warren would've lost all and any care for Nathan as a person.</p><p>They both got to pushing the cupboard to the front of Nathans door, already making Warren feel safer.<br/>
"Okay now that's done I can explain it better," Warren let out, this time he explained the whole situation better including his fathers involvement, "also... your father is an accomplice to Jefferson's disgusting crimes." </p><p>Warren could already see the anger rising in Nathans face when he asked, "How the fuck is my father involved?!" </p><p>He felt nervous hoping Nathan didn't turn his anger towards him and carried on speaking regardless, "Uh he- It's his bunker or the "Prescott's bunker" that Jefferson is using and it's obvious he was letting Jefferson use it since it was hidden with a massive pass-code locked door only the owner would know."</p><p>It took Nathan a few minutes to swallow the information given to him and then the Nathan Prescott with anger issues came out, Nathan paced around his room, the only sound in the room was his hard jagged breathing, then he started picking up items from around his room such as his lamp and threw them on the floor with such force it instantly broke. Shattered glass was now on the floor all around Nathan but that didn't stop Nathan from grabbing the next thing, an expensive looking black camera. He also smashed that, leaving more broken glass on the floor.</p><p>Nathan growled and crouched to the floor to grab the now broken camera repeatedly smashing it on the floor as he screamed out profanities to his father. </p><p>Warren could only imagine how it could feel to have a shitty father like that, he already knew how bad it must've been seeing how many issues Nathan had. Watching Nathan repeatedly smashing the floor with his camera, Warren saw red all over Nathans hands and remembered the glass circling Nathan.</p><p>"Nathan stop." Warren called out to the boy, it was no good as Nathans shot a glare towards him. Nathan stood up slowly, clenching his now red hands as he walked towards Warren. Steps filled with the rage consuming his mind.</p><p>Warren was honest to scared Nathan might beat him to death by "accident" and he wouldn't be able to fight someone who'd just saved his life.<br/>
"N-Nathan stop!" Warren this time shouted the command. Sighing out in relief when the other stopped and all emotions seemed to seep out of his face, only leaving a lifeless vessel. He looked so exhausted, Warren honestly felt bad.</p><p>Both boys had their shoes still on stopping the glass from now harming either of them. Nathan made his way towards his bed looking like he was about to sleep right then and there.</p><p>"Wait, your hands. They're bleeding and have glass pieces in them." Warren reminded Nathan.</p><p>Nathan only now noticed the bloody hands and only now did the pain kick in. Nathan let out a groan at the thought of having to pull out the glass pieces. Now sitting on his bed Nathan reached into his drawer, pulled out tweezers and a small med kit. Already using the tweezers with his shaky right hand Nathan tried to pick the first glass piece but each time he backed away and hissed at the pain or his hand was too shaky to grip anything.</p><p>Just about to give up Nathan heard Warren's voice, "Let me do it." Seeing the uncertain glare Nathan pointed at him once again, Warren added, "I mean you did just kind of save my life so it's the least I can do, you know stop you from getting an infection from this and losing your hands." </p><p>"Yeah yeah whatever." Nathan said wanting Warren to stop talking.</p><p>Warren smiled at this small victory. Warren did the right hand first, tweezers first pulling out each and every glass piece as carefully as he could. This time Nathan held back from pulling away just letting a hiss at each contact, must be his pride not wanting to seem like a wimp or something Warren guessed. </p><p>Done with the right Warren asked Nathan to give him his other hand and the boy complied. Finally finished Warren reached into the med kit bag to find the alcohol wipes.</p><p>"Now comes the easy bit." Warren muttered sarcastically. This was going to sting like a bitch he already knew and watched as Nathan gritted his teeth in preparation.</p><p>"Hurry the fuck up." Nathan gritted out impatiently.</p><p>Listening to his request Warren gripped Nathans left wrist more tightly and tried to quickly but still carefully wipe at the open cuts.</p><p>"FUCK!!!" Nathan hissed trying to retract his hand back however Warren made sure to not loosen his grip till it was done. He grabbed Nathan's other wrist when done with the current one and wiped that clean also.</p><p>When Warren looked up at the others face, Nathan looked like he was ready to punch him again.<br/>
"You were the one who told me to hurry." Warren defended himself.</p><p>That was the end of that as Warren reached out to the bandages and carefully wrapped up Nathan's wounded hands, the other watched each of his delicate movements. Normally it would only be Veronica who was close enough or cared enough to help bandage up his wounds.</p><p>"I'm not going to thank you." Nathan stated rather stubbornly.</p><p>Warren sat rather awkwardly on Nathan's bed not knowing what to do, "You use the couch." Nathan stated not a second later.</p><p>Warren nodded his head and moved the medical stuff back into Nathans drawer before getting out of the tired boys way. Nathan had indicated for him to switch of the light and Warren quickly responded, "Yeah but first I'll clean this glass up so we don't lose a foot in the morning." Warren had already seen the broom and dustpan near Nathan's door.</p><p>Not hearing a response Warren turns to look at the boy. Nathan had already plugged in his headphones so Warren took that as an okay, cleaning up all the glass. It didn't take long.</p><p>Lights now off Warren lay awake on the very comfy couch, Warren would even argue it might be more comfortable than his own bed. Oh to be rich. The only problem was in this foreign and deathly quiet room, Warren could not fall asleep. The paranoia and fear still haunting his mind, the thoughts of Jefferson finding a way in when he was most vulnerable. These thoughts were running crazy in his head.</p><p>Warren pulled his phone out from his pocket to check the time, the screen flashed it to being four in the morning. Warren knew he should try to get some sleep before he had to leave later.</p><p>He would've put something on his phone to lull him to sleep but the battery was already so low and he was no way leaving this safety to grab a charger from his room. Instead he looked around Nathan's room, the light peaking from the dark closed curtain providing just enough light for him to make out most of the things in the room.</p><p>In the quiet room Warren could heard the loud sounds emitting from Nathan's headphone. Whale sounds? Warren questioned to himself, well he wasn't one to judge, when he can't sleep he likes to put old black and white horror movies on and falls asleep to that. He once told Max about his secret sleep methods and she broke out laughing at the thought.</p><p>Listening more carefully Warren found the whale sounds calming, like the sea creatures had found him lost in the ocean and were guiding him back to land. It felt like a lullaby made to keep you safe. He understood why Nathan would be listening to it, still quite shocked the local angry boy listens to something so calming. Concentrating on the small whale sounds Warren felt sleep finally overtake him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nathan keeping up his end of the deal and keeping Warren safe from yet another near death experience.<br/>Warren somehow still manages to almost mess it up with Nathan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came with the sound of a dungeons and dragons made soundtrack playing from his phone, he was smart enough to set an alarm before he fell asleep. It took him a solid minute in his groggy form to figure out he wasn't in his room from the complaints Nathan was throwing at him.</p><p>"Turn that stupid shit off." Nathan spat at his alarm.</p><p>"Oh yeah, sorry." Warren said plainly, he would normally throw sarcasm or a joke back but having everything that happened yesterday come back made him sick to the stomach. He didn't have any photography classes but knew Jefferson knows this school and all it's holes if the man was walking around with a gun in the open like that. He wouldn't even be able to defend himself or make a racket for safety, Jefferson was a well respected teacher who every naive person adored.</p><p>Warren stayed seated staring at the blocked door. He heard a groan from Nathan on the bed and watched as Nathan rose and stomped his way towards the blocked door probably thinking that's why Warren hadn't left yet. It was half the reason at least. Warren also made his way towards the cupboard and they pushed it back into it's right place.</p><p>Nathan made his way back to his bed but Warren stayed glued to the floor staring anxiously at the door handle in front of him.</p><p>"I can keep you safe from Jefferson till he's caught, if it gets him caught faster." Nathan offered from under his bed sheets </p><p>Warren turned in confusion, Nathan would not do anything that didn't benefit him so he asked, "Why?"</p><p>"I mean he's a shit person why wouldn't I wanna help right?" Nathan said almost sarcastically, "and also he gave me a failing grade which resulted to having to go to a lot of hella boring and long classes when he knew I should've passed." Nathan added like a child holding a tantrum, Warren guessed getting back at his father might also have a part in it.</p><p>"Yes that would be so helpful." Warren sighed out with relief, he already felt somewhat safer knowing someone had his back even if it was Nathan.</p><p>The other in question didn't move instead laid back down on his bed, Warren was dumbfounded at his relaxed attitude seeing as what happened yesterday.<br/>
Warren was about to ask Nathan what the plan was, Nathan beat him to it.</p><p>"I will help you starting on third period Monday. I don't have to go to first period and the second is boring." Nathan stated matter of fact. </p><p>"Seriously?" Warren judged. Guess he was on his own for the first two periods when the time came... Warren was absolutely shitting himself at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to his room was quick and unnoticed, Warren letting out a breath when finally inside his own room. He didn't think either one of them wanted anyone to know he had a sleepover in Nathan's room. In no world would that seem normal.</p><p>The weekend went too smoothly which added to Warrens paranoia of something going wrong. His sleep schedule went down the drain and he barely slept, Warren just barely managed a few hours before waking up at the smallest of sounds. The only thing he could do, over the two days off to calm his mind, was game. For the next two days he just played Word of Warcraft with his gamer friends... also increasing the little sleep he was getting.</p><p>When the morning for Monday came Warren was pushed back into the real world and just remembering the sick look Jefferson pointed at him made his stomach turn uncomfortably. </p><p>Taking a quick shower to freshen up Warren was fast to get ready for the day ahead of him. He didn't have the luxury like Nathan to just skip his classes. Normally he would be early to his classes, now he came as soon as it started not wanting to stand out in the hallways were Jefferson could be lurking, could be watching him and making a plan to kill him.</p><p>In his first class Warren tried to listen but his mind kept wondering. Warren couldn't concentrate anyways so he tried to think of the situation at hand in any positive light he could, such as now that he almost messed up he had gotten Jeffershits full attention, right? Meaning this Friday should go more better and Jefferson shouldn't be suspicious into checking his cameras. At least his mess up benefited the plan. As long as Jefferson got what he deserved Warren thought.</p><p>His next science period was way more interesting so it occupied his mind, they were doing some experiments using their past knowledge from other lessons to make the vile start foaming up. If he didn't get this right it would add to lowering his grade so he had to concentrate on not messing up. He was partnered up with Stella and with their combined brains they obviously got the right results quite quickly.</p><p>Warren took the free time to watch the other students, most passed but the ones who didn't, Warren enjoyed watching foam fly all over them. He loved the chaos science could bring.</p><p>As the class was coming to an end Warren remembered there was a fifteen minute break before their next period, sweat was building on his face and Stella had to ask if he was okay. Warren anxiously laughed it off and Stella left it at that. He tried making conversation with Mrs Grant but she told him she was busy preparing for another class. All the other students had left now as well.</p><p>Warren slowly made his way out of the science room, once out he looked both ways of the hallway trying to see if he could spot the evil man. The coast seemed to be clear and Warren tried to discreetly make a dash for it to his next class, maybe get in early.<br/>
Warren stopped on his heels when the man he was trying to avoid was making a straight beeline towards him. Whether he had known Warren would be here or just noticed him, it didn't show on his face.</p><p>Turning back around Warren walked the opposite way until he heard his name being called out, "Warren I need to talk to you."<br/>
Jefferson's voice came out smug in a way only he would now know and Warren started thinking of running through the hallway of students but the consequences of his actions kept him on his slow pace away. He was already on thin lines from all his science pranks on students and teachers. Only being caught for some.</p><p>He chose to carry on his walk away and play it off to others he didn't hear the teacher in question, although Jefferson was more smarter than that and quickened his pace to catch up with Warren. Warren could see the shadow of a hand about to reach for his shoulder and saw his life flash before his eyes.</p><p>Suddenly he felt himself being pulled forward not backwards? Warren looked at the figure in front of him and it was indeed Nathan, the other had pulled him by his collar and seemed out of breath.</p><p>"Warren I need ya for something, follow me." Nathan breathed out in exhausted breathes. Nathan looked to the side of Warren and smugly smiled at the failed attempt behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Once away from danger Nathan carried on leading Warren towards an empty classroom. Nathan rubbed his forehead in annoyance when he turned to Warren.</p><p>"Why didn't you fuckin run away?" Nathan asked.</p><p>"I'm on a thin line here, if I run away from a teacher and they report it to the head I could be kicked out. I still have two years left I can't get kicked out now." Warren explained.</p><p>"Hah if it was me I'd have ran." Nathan said cockily and this struck a nerve on the already on edge Warren.</p><p>"Well sooorry I can't just have my dad pay off all the mistakes I make." Warren mocked. </p><p>"What the fuck man and here I was saving your life again. Fuck this if you don't want my help then fuck off." Nathan spat back. It was obvious Warren had hit a nerve in Nathan mentioning his father, shit.</p><p>Warren on instinct reaches out his hand to stop Nathan from walking away except before his hand could touch the others shoulder, Nathan whipped around defensively grabbing Warren's wrist and punched him. Warren flew to the floor from the impact. Looking up from the floor Warren saw Nathan twitch slightly.</p><p>"D-don't touch me." Nathan stuttered, the menace in his voice evident. Nathan's eyes were wide, he looked like he was the one in danger here even though in a fight Nathan would definitely win.</p><p>Warren stayed on the floor when he spoke, not wanting to trigger Nathan's fight or flight impulse more, " Sorry. I just wanted to say sorry for the remark. I'm just on edge from nearly dying two times. Never been threatened like this before, it's pretty frightening." He put all defences down to show he meant no harm to the other.</p><p>Nathan showed to visibly calm at this, he blinked a few times and took a deep breath.</p><p>"I don't like people grabbing me." Nathan warned.</p><p>"Ok yeah I understand, sorry." Warren apologised again. Nathan was keeping him safe with nothing really benefiting him except revenge, Warren was grateful for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Movie Night and Snacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Watching a movie with someone had never felt so fun, it created a special memory for both boys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already Wednesday and all was going well. Warren hadn't bumped into Jefferson at all and Nathan's classes with the teacher were going fine, he wasn't being singled out or interrogated. Warren had also been finding out some surprising things about Nathan.</p><p>Before the only time he'd interacted with Nathan was either when the other was punching him or he'd hear rumours of the others snobby attitude. He would've never thought they would have had things in common. It instead turned out that the two had a lot in common that others usually didn't like.</p><p>Such as, both had similar taste in movies and enjoyed the more gory, dark scenes, Warren might not do photography but Nathan's photography was also a morbid style and Warren liked looking at his photographs. They looked like shots right out of his favourite movies. </p><p>Imagine warrens face when the next time he enters Nathan's room, he is able to look through the boys movie shelf, filled top to bottom of all his favourites and some he hasn't seen yet. Warren almost shed a tear at the thought of owning all this and not having to pirate them like he does.</p><p>"If you start crying I will punch you." Nathan joked, Warren still gets shocked at the fact Nathan could joke even though they had been spending a lot of time together.</p><p>"Nathan. Why have you been hiding such a beauty of a collection?" Warren dramatically questioned. He slowly turned to Nathan waiting for a answer, he was half serious.</p><p>Nathan in return snorted at his nerdy behaviour, "Warren shut the fuck up about my movies for a second, I called you hear for a reason." Nathan said catching Warrens attention. Warren stayed quite and raised his eyebrow in question, Nathan carried on speaking, "It's really weird to see me hanging around with you so when I was questioned I just told them you were doing some of my work for weed."</p><p>"...What the fuck!" Warren exclaimed. What about if it spread and his friends start thinking he's becoming a drug junkie, worse what if his parents somehow hear of this, he would be in so much trouble, "Oh god don't let this spread." Warren pleaded.</p><p>"Ughh it's not interesting enough to spread, anyways it's just weed and almost everyone does it." Nathan whined at Warrens weak reaction.</p><p>"Ok then, well I told my friends you were letting me borrow your movies." Warren told the other, his excuse at least seemed normal.</p><p>"Ew don't make me seem nice." Nathan complained like he had something to complain about.</p><p>Warren smirked at something he had remembered and had to tell Nathan, "Oh and before I forget, Brooke didn't buy the excuse and wanted to see what movie I borrowed. Soooooo..." Warren purposely let his words die down for the other to fill in.</p><p>Nathan stood up from his bed and faced him before speaking, "You're not borrowing my CDs"</p><p>"I mean unless you want people to think we've become the best of friends." Warren laughed out, the thought of them being that close was hilarious.</p><p>Nathan let out a small laugh at the thought also, adding, "Nah. Fine, which one?"</p><p>Warren didn't know whether to be laughing at how lenient Nathan was being or hurt that someone wouldn't want him as a best friend, Warren was definitely best friend material. He took a good few minutes skimming his eyes through as many movies as he could, taking out the ones that looked interesting but ultimately putting them back for his final decision.</p><p>He decided to pick Nekromantik, it was a pretty sick movie, most weren't able to watch it completely and after it was out all copies were sold to the people who wanted to watch it by themselves, except Warren who never got the chance to buy it. Well he doesn't buy the disks but he couldn't even pirate it since people thought it was too much of a disgusting movie to spread online.</p><p>Nathan made a comment on how sick he was for wanting to watch the movie but Warren hit him back with the same comment, it would now be between them that they had or want to see such sick movies and actually enjoy watching them.<br/>
Warren eyed the movie shelf once more and his eyes caught something bringing a big gasp out of him.</p><p>Warren slowly extended his arm to the highest part of the shelves, just as he was about to touch the cover, Nathan's hand reached out faster and snatched the movie away from his reach.</p><p>"Nuh uh. You can't borrow this one." Nathan answered the question Warren hadn't even asked yet. The movie in question was the one and only 'Cannibal Holocaust', one of the most twisted horrors known, Warren had already seen it but this, this was the limited addition with added scenes and behind the scenes. The director had also inputted at the end of it his thought behind the movie.</p><p>"Nathan." Warren started showing the utmost importance of this matter, "I have seen cannibal Holocaust so many times and it still doesn't get boring but the special addition. There was only six given out to the world, I can't believe you got one." </p><p>"Of course I did. Cannibal Holocaust has to be the greatest movie of all time and because there was only six copies no one can take it out of this room." Nathan announced proudly his achievement of getting such a rare beauty.</p><p>Warren would easily beg for the chance to see this treasure if not for Nathan he'll probably never see the movie ever again. So he did just that, for the next 10 minutes Warren chose his whiniest voice and complained to Nathan how he wouldn't be complete if he didn't watch this movie. It took only ten minutes for Nathan to absolutely lose to Warrens annoyance and they made a deal. </p><p>Warren would stop whining about the movie if he could watch the movie at least once. Nathan chose one night Warren could come over and they'd watch the movie so he could make sure Warren didn't scratch or lose the disk.<br/>
Nathan decided to do it tonight to get it over and done with, he didn't normally watch such movies with people, Victoria didn't like the sick and twisted movies Nathan was into. She didn't even watch horror as she would scream at every scene. Now watching his favourite movies with others felt too personal and intimate but to get Warren to shut up the fuck up he'd sacrifice. What Nathan feared was Warrens overly hyped voice on bringing the 'snacks'.</p><p> </p><p>Warren excitedly skipped his way to his room, not only could he now watch the god of all movies Cannibal Holocaust special edition but there was some sort of enjoyment in making Nathan eat commoner snacks, he didn't miss grimace on Nathans face when he mentioned he would bring the snacks.</p><p>Whilst Warren waited on his bed for the movie night he realised Nathan, the Nathan Prescott was actually good company, when he wasn't trying to beat you up. He had kept him safe and been good company through out this whole Jefferson situation, even when Warren had told the other not to say anything about Jefferson trying to kill him, Nathan nonchalantly said okay. Not to mention after this once in a lifetime movie chance Warren wouldn't admit it out loud but Nathan would have a special place somewhere in his heart.</p><p>Max was busy with Chloe figuring out the plans for this Friday whilst Warren was busy trying not to die. They hadn't met up much and instead Max was keeping Warren updated through text, he tried to help however he could even when Max practically asked him how to make a bomb with chemicals... Did he question it? Yes and Max just said it was for the bunkers door. When he asked how she was going to stop it from ringing any alarms Jefferson might have put in she just stated she had everything under control.</p><p>Friday was in two days with movie night tonight Warren knew he would have to get serious tomorrow and the three would meet up to sort everything out, not including Nathan. The plan to meet with Chloe and Max tomorrow was set.</p><p>Warren looks at his phone and realised it was almost time. He jumped of the bed and walked towards his desk, where all his secret stash of snacks lay hidden, they were normally stacked up there for an all-nighter World of Warcraft session but now he could definitely use it for a movie night special. It consisted of a lot of random crisps, sweets and chocolates. Y'know the basics of a World of Warcraft all-nighter.</p><p>The first thing he noticed upon entering Nathan's dorm room with his snacks was the sweet smell roaming the room, he knew it to be weed.<br/>
Making his way to Nathans bed Warren asked, "Nathan are you high?" </p><p>Nathan laughed at the question, he was almost always high but strangely he didn't feel the need to be on some sort of substance recently, except for today.</p><p>"Well duh, I am watching a movie with your nerdy ass." Nathan said whilst smiling at the door he was locking, Nathan smiled a lot when high.</p><p>"Ouch." Warren voiced but he didn't actually take any offence, this was just how Nathan talked, there wasn't any malice in the others voice towards him. </p><p>Nathan now walking over to his bed which was completely taken over by Warren's snacks, his eyes wandered over all the chocolates and sweets as he screamed dramatically, "Did you plan for us to die on fucking sugar?!"<br/>
He loved sugar just as much as any other teen but this was too much. He was convinced by Warren that a movie without snacks was not the same so he looked over the snacks again and decided on what he would eat.</p><p>Pushing the mess away from his side of the bed, Nathan lay back against the headboard and clicked on his projector with a small remote. Warren sat right next to Nathan on the bed, half expecting the boy in red to push him off. </p><p>When Nathan stayed calm watching the movie, Warren looked down and grabbed his favourite chocolate bar and munched on it ungracefully. Nathan again didn't comment only pushing out a little laugh at his childish behaviour. </p><p>As he already knew, Warren was not able to keep his mouth shut, every now and then commenting on the movie scenes which was different from how Nathan normally watched his movies in silence. He wouldn't complain as it was interesting to see someone else's opinion on such movies. Warren had some twisted thoughts on the movie and the ending surprising Nathan. </p><p>Nathan also started talking through the movie after that not feeling judged when he talked about enjoying how realistic they made the gory scenes and his favourite being when the girl was impaled on a wooden pole, it was all so beautifully done and he wouldn't have minded being there to take pictures. Letting the thought out Nathan quickly turned his head to see Warrens response, the boy in question looked back at him and just said casually, "I know what you mean."</p><p>Once the movie ended Warren couldn't stop bouncing on the bed, dropping the crisp packets all over Nathan's floor.</p><p>"Stop acting like a child." Nathan laughed at the brunettes behaviour.<br/>
Warren didn't stop though, without out thinking he leaned over and pulled Nathan into a hug, Nathan tensed instantly.</p><p>Warren didn't realise at first what he had done and started speaking really fast, "Thank you Nathan. That was amazing and now I can die happy." Of course the sugar had gone completely to his head to think clearly. Warren slowly moved back when Nathan didn't respond, "Oh, I'm sorry."</p><p>Nathan didn't do anything except move out of Warren's grip to reach for some water, "Whatever, it <em>is</em> a badass movie."<br/>
The rest of the time was spent cleaning the mess Warren had created and Nathan actually decided to help, they cleaned and talked about the movie some more.</p><p>"Thanks again for letting me experience that Nathan." Warren smiled at Nathan like he was the most important person in the world.</p><p>When the weed wore off the next morning Nathan could still feel the tingles of the hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Missing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jefferson is finally caught and behind bars. Warren's life is back to normal just like how it should be but why does it not feel the same?</p>
<p>As Nathan tries to close himself off Warren tries to break back in, realising the weird feeling he always gets around the other. Warren can't stop his mouth from uttering the words that might change their whole relationship, whether it ends good or horribly bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warren woke up with an immense pain in his stomach, to which he remembered all the junk he ate yesterday and straight bolted to his bin to retch it all out. The brunette smiled to himself, he hadn't had fun like that in a while.</p>
<p>His thoughts were stopped when he heard a knock on his door, Warren slowly made his way towards it and let out a wobbly, "Who is it?"<br/>
A sigh of relief when he heard Chloe shout, "OPEn the fuck up."</p>
<p>Max sat at the edge of his bed whilst Chloe sat at his desk putting her shoes on his table, Warren didn't comment. It had been so long since Warren had seen Max, it felt refreshing seeing the little freckled girl. </p>
<p>Max explained all they had done in the past days and this time it seemed set, they knew how to block the cameras, how to not trigger any alarms Jefferson could've put on the door and even had found more evidence on Jefferson being the last to meet up with the missing girls. Now all that was left was to get into that bunker and call the right cops.</p>
<p>Warren felt so relieved they would be able to put Jefferson away and keep anyone else from becoming a victim, albeit he did feel pretty useless on this plan but Max reassured him on how he was helping in making this whole thing happen by keeping Jefferson away.</p>
<p>After the meeting Chloe left to go back to her home and Max hung with Warren for rest of the day, just like how it normally was.</p>
<p>Warren didn't know how much time he'd been spending with Nathan till today, he actually missed the company of the other. It was fun to annoy Nathan, talk to someone with the same interests and it felt different from his time with his usual friends. Every time him and Nathan crossed paths in the hallway, they didn't say a word but he noticed the others eyes linger on him longer than they should. He wanted to call out to him, start a conversation but no one knew of their weird friendship and he didn't know what to say.</p>
<p>Strangely with Max around Jefferson didn't attempt to approach him however he knew it was because in a twisted way Jefferson favoured Max. She did have the delicate, innocent features that would make her the perfect victim for Jefferson. So he made sure to stay extra close.</p>
<p>Warren exhaled upon reaching his door, right opposite his was Nathans, the light seeping through to show he was in. Warren had the strange urge to knock. Warren wanted to talk to Nathan but he didn't have an excuse to, the thought made Warren chuckle bitterly. He needed a reason to converse with the other.</p>
<p>Warren entered his room with defeat, the normal day he had today suddenly didn't feel normal or great. He did what he usually did, hung out with the people he usually would yet seeing Nathans door made the day seem dull. </p>
<p>Laying on his bed Warren thought it over. The only other times he's felt like this is when he used to have a massive crush on Max and then he realised she obviously had a thing for Chloe, maybe they'd already gotten together. Warren scratched his head in confusion, why would this give him the same feeling as that? Did he just miss hanging out with the other that much or did he.... Warren bolted up as he felt a weird spark of emotion run through him and stopped his train of thought immediately.</p>
<p>There was no way he could feel that.. towards someone like Nathan- Nathan <em>had</em> redeemed himself, still Warren was pretty sure he despised the boy in the past. Rolling on his bed Warren tried to wrack his brain for any other conclusion only to scream out in pain as something sharp stabbed his back.</p>
<p>"OUch!" Warren screeched. He reached his arm behind him and pulled out the object, it was the movie Nathan had let him borrow. Warren watched Nekromantik the night Nathan let him borrow it and didn't get the chance to hand it back. Thinking it over Warren noticed this was the excuse he was looking for. He slid the movie back under his pillow.</p>
<p>Friday went by pretty easy, Max and Chloe really had the whole thing done before Warren could ask. At three he got the call from Max, "It's done." She said. The relief she was feeling evident in her voice, like she could finally rest and go back to her normal life. Warren could only imagine how she felt. </p>
<p>The principle was the first to tell everyone on the speakers to go to their dorm rooms but of course when everyone heard the sirens they curiously waited outside their classrooms to see what was going on. Warren pushed his way towards the front of the crowds and witnessed as Jefferson growled in anger, the cops were fast to handcuff the sick man. Warren was sure to smirk at Jefferson to gloat at their victory. The glare the other sent didn't scare him this time.</p>
<p>Warren looked around to see if Max was back and watching instead his eyes landed on Nathan, the boy was standing on the opposite side. Their eyes met and Warren sent him a smile to show they were victorious, it surprised Warren when Nathan sent back a small genuine smile. Warren felt that same feeling from earlier spark through his body.</p>
<p>"Everybody classes are finished for today, head back to your dorm rooms right now or else there will be consequences." The principle commanded through the speakers, this time everyone left.</p>
<p>Warren was already at his door and watched as other entered theirs, he was waiting for Nathan, to say what? He didn't know but he waited nonetheless. However Nathan didn't show up and Warren gave up on waiting. He wanted to celebrate with the other. The reality was Warren knew after this the two didn't have a reason, an excuse, to communicate with each other anymore although he did still have the movie to return. </p>
<p>The thought really dampened his spirits even after the victory they just faced putting away Jefferson. That night Warrens thoughts were filled with Nathan, his smile, his laugh, his weird way of joking. The Nathan he had come to known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the new week went by Nathan had suddenly become a ghost, Warren didn't see him in the hallways or the few classes they had together. He was a Prescott so he wouldn't get flamed but at least he attempted at education before. Warren wondered if Nathan was avoiding him. The only proof of Nathans existence was the light that constantly shown through his door.</p>
<p>It was the end of the week and Warren decided, fuck it. He didn't have much to lose anyways, either way Nathan might just not want to see him.<br/>
Speeding his way to his own dorm room, Warren reached under his pillow and pulled out the movie making a little run towards Nathans door.<br/>
Warren took a few breaths in preparation before knocking. </p>
<p>"Go away." Warren heard Nathans muffled voice, he didn't stop and knocked a few more times till he heard the angry footsteps make their way towards the door, "Fuck, I said to fuck off." Nathan was rubbing his face in annoyance and didn't notice the figure in front of his door.</p>
<p>Warren saw the moment Nathan realised it was him. Nathan's eyes widened, red from the blunt he was still smoking, Nathan quickly covered up the shock with annoyance.<br/>
"The fuck do you want." </p>
<p>Warren pushed the movie up to show the other his reason of disturbing him, "Need to uh return this." It was awkward like how they first talked to each other, Warren hated how quickly Nathan was ready to push away the time they spent together.</p>
<p>"Okay." Nathan hastily replied, he reached out to grab the movie from Warrens hand and was already closing his door on Warren. </p>
<p>In the spur of the moment Warren held the door open and let himself in, leaving both of them in shock, "Wait wait-" Warren started not knowing what to say once again his body moved before his brain could process.</p>
<p>"You better have a good reason for barging into my room." Nathan threatened. Shit, Warren tried his best to think but his brain didn't want to work and he let his mouth take over.</p>
<p>"I uh. I- Are we really just going to forget everything between us?" Warren asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and desperation.</p>
<p>"There was nothing between <em>us</em>." Nathan spat, it didn't hold the venom it normally would and Warren took that as a good sign to carry on.</p>
<p>"Yes there was and I know you felt it too. I haven't had that much fun with someone like ever and I've been wanting to talk to you this whole week." Warren tried to explain what he'd been feeling without actually saying the most important parts of it, afraid of scaring away Nathan.</p>
<p>Nathan stayed silent, he didn't respond to what Warren was saying but he also wasn't kicking the other out. Warren knew he had gotten through to Nathan. Only Nathan didn't say anything even as minutes past between the two, both frozen on the spot staring at each other.</p>
<p>It was then Warren let it slip," I think I like you."<br/>
Fuck, his brain really had stopped working.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tbh I do know what I want to write for an 'after the confession'. Maybe as a chapter after this one or I could just later add on to this chapter.<br/>If I do write it the open ending tag can go but originally I wanted to keep this as an open ending, ya know like a guess what Nathan's reaction would be kind of thing.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I edited this for a few hours... only for my computer to crash and not save.<br/>Have mercy for the mistakes I can't see again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>